swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Louis Parée
__FORCETOC__ Daten Alter: 23 thumbGeburtsdatum: 02.02.1986 Geburtsort: Trois-Rivières, Mauricie, Québec, Kanada Haarfarbe: dunkelblond Augenfarbe: braun Staatsangehörigkeit: Kanadier (Québéquois) Größe: 1,86 m Gewicht: 85 kg Sprachkenntnisse: Französisch, Englisch, Niederländisch und Spanisch. Beschreibung Louis ist ein durchtrainierter junger Mann, der meist in sehr legerer Kleidung herumläuft. Jeansjacke, Sweatshirt, Kapuzenpulli, abgenutzte und verwaschene Jeans, Baggypants, Sneakers, Chucks - in so etwas fühlt er sich wohl. Sein Kleidungsstil passt auch zu seinem Äußerlichen. Er hat ein sehr lässiges Auftreten, was dadurch verstärkt wird, dass Louis es wohl nicht für nötig hält sich jeden Tag zu rasieren. Über dem linken Auge hat er eine kleine Narbe, die schon älter zu sein scheint. Seine braunen Augen vermitteln einen wachen und vielleicht etwas schelmisch blitzenden Eindruck. Die Frisur wirkt zuerst unordentlich, jedoch vollendet sie sein "schlampiges" Aussehen. Es wirkt einfach rund. An seinem Körper sind mehrere Narben von Operationen zu sehen. Es scheint so, dass er kein Kind von Traurigkeit war und sich mehr als einmal etwas gebrochen hat. Und auch wenn Narben nicht als Schönheitsmale gelten, so ist es schwer sich ihn ohne diese vorzustellen. Es passt einfach. Sein Körper weist kein Gramm Fett zuviel auf. Und das obwohl seine Lebensweise alles andere als ernährungsbewusst ist. Hintergrund Louis wuchs in der Provinzhauptstadt Mauricies Trois-Rivières auf. Wie der Name schon vermuten lässt handelt es sich hier um ein französischsprachiges Gebiet, in diesem Falle Québec, Kanada. Seine Kindheit war nicht besonders außergewöhnlich. Obwohl er nicht dumm ist, hat ihm das fehlende Interesse in der Schule oftmals Schwierigkeiten gemacht. So musste er insgesamt zwei Mal eine Klassenstufe wiederholen. Sein Interesse hatten seit frühester Kindheit Motoren und Adrenalin gewonnen. Sehr früh fing er damit an, mit Freunden auf BMX-Bikes durch die Gegend zu bretten, sehr zu dem Leidwesen seiner Mutter Veronique. Als alleinerziehende Mutter konnte sie nie die Autoriät aufbringen um Louis seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nichts tut und dass er irgendwann erwachsen wird. Darauf wartet sie noch heute, vergebens. Louis Teenagerzeit war geprägt von Parties, wahnwitzigen Stunts und Alkohol. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass er und seine Freunde ihre Bikes und später die Motocrossmaschinen schnappten, ihren Ghettoblaster griffen und mit einem kleinen Vorrat an Alkohol zu ihrem Trainingsplatz fuhren. Und das unabhängig davon, welche Zeit es war. Fiel dadurch ihr Unterricht aus, so war es ihnen auch recht. Zu Rock- und Punkmusik trainierten sie an ihren Stunts, doch an Louis kam keiner heran. Er schien ein "natural" zu sein. Obwohl er kein Kind von Traurigkeit ist, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, hat keine seiner Beziehungen länger gehalten. Die Mädchen stehen anscheinend auf sein kleines "Bad-Boy-Image". Er ist verwegen, hatte ein ansteckendes Grinsen und sein Auftreten, auch wenn nicht absichtlich, macht etwas her. Doch allzu schnell verblasste der Schein. Die Mädchen waren enttäuscht, dass er so wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbringen wollte, während er es nicht einsah, dass seine Freiheit eingeschränkt sein soll. Er konnte bisher immer machen, was er wollte, und das soll so bleiben. Somit wurde er für das eine oder andere Mädchen vom feschen Rebell zum Arschloch. Sein Lebensziel ist klar: Fun haben, berühmt werden. Er liebt das Springen und das Schlittern durch die Bahnen und arbeitete sich nach und nach hoch. Nun hat er es geschafft. Er hat Sponsoren und nimmt an den richtige großen Wettbewerben teil. Das eine oder andere hat er schon gewonnen, aber den ganz großen Coup hat er noch nicht erzielt. Und nur damit kann er sein eigenes Videospiel auf den Markt bringen, denn da, so sagt sein Manager, steckt richtig viel Kohle drin. Und um Spaß zu haben brauch man Kohle. Außerdem ist es richtig cool, wenn es ein eigenes, nach ihm benanntes, Videospiel geben würde. Den Kontakt zu seiner Mutter pflegt er nicht wirklich. Er mag sie zwar, aber sie ist ihm ein bisschen zu spießerhaft um sich länger bei ihr aufzuhalten. Er kommt sie zu Feiern besuchen, aber das ist es auch schon. Die Freunde ihrer Mutter hielt er größtenteils für bescheuerte Waschlappen. Am schlimmsten waren jene, die versucht haben, über ein freundliches Verhalten mit ihm bei seiner Mutter zu punkten. Alles lächerliche Versager und Langweiler in seinen Augen! Aber heh, wenn seine Mutter das so haben will, es ist ihr Leben. Von seinem leiblichen Vater weiß er sehr wenig. Er hat ihn einmal gesehen, zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag. Ein sehr großer und muskulöser Mann mit Bart und langem Haar tauchte auf und schenkte Louis seinen ersten Werkzeugkasten. Später lüftete seine Mutter Veronique das Geheimnis. Die jetzige Sekretärin war damals kurz vor Ende ihres Wirtschaftsstudiums und jobbte nebenher um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Sie arbeitete als Hostess auf einer Technikmesse und traf ihn dort. Er schien ein Biker oder Rocker zu sein und aus einer kurzen Affaire ging Louis hervor. Seitdem hat er sich nie wieder gemeldet. Zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag bekam Louis ein weiteres Geschenk. Ein altes kaputtes Motorrad und $100. So sehr Louis es auch liebt an Maschinen herumzuschrauben, das stellte ihn vor eine unlösbare Aufgabe. Die Ersatzteile sind nicht zu kaufen, bzw. sehr schwer erhältlich und mit den beigelieferten $100 kann er sich höchstens das Verschrotten leisten. Einige Zeit durchstöberte er die hießigen Schrottplätze und dementsprechende Zeitungen und bastelte fleißig an seinem Geschenk. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto fruchtloser war es. Er wollte Spaß erleben und nicht nur arbeiten. Von den anfänglich 18 fehlenden Teilen konnte er 14 auftreiben. Die restlichen 4 sind einfach zu schwer zu finden, so dass er sein Interesse verloren hat. Falls er mal genug Zeit hat, ihm langweilig ist, dann, so hat er sich vorgenommen, wird er sich wieder um sein Bike kümmern. Erlebnisse und Entdeckungen Pressekonferrenz im Museum - Wenn ich meinen Manager in die Finger bekomme! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag. Louis befindet sich in L.A. um an den X-Games teilzunehmen. Er fühlt sich topfit und hat sich darauf vorbereit. Alle wäre wunderbar, wenn da nicht sein Manager wäre. Aufgrund seiner letzten negativen Äußerungen in der Presse, die Louis nun als Idioten darstellen, soll er nun seine "gebildete" Seite zeigen und ins Museum gehen. Ins Museum... was zur Hölle will er dort? Na dann. Er fährt mit seinem Pickup vor und stellt sich auf den Parkplatz. Heute auch nicht seine gewöhnlichen schlapprigen Klamotten. Nein, ein ordentliches Hemd und fast frische Jeans. Was tut man nicht alles für ein bischen PR. Er schaut sich im Museum um und täuscht vor, als ob ihn diese Dinge interessieren. Gleich zu Beginn lernt er drei Funde auswendig, falls einer von der Presse ihn anspricht, dann schlägt er nur noch die Zeit rum. Es sind gefühlte fünf Stunden später, in Wirklichkeit vielleicht knapp eine, als Louis es nicht mehr aushält. Um einen Vorwand zu finden geht er ins Bistro der Museums. Dort schnappt er sich einen Café au Lait und verzieht sich auf die Terasse. Dort genießt er die Ruhe und mustert die Anwesenden. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck fällt ihm ins Auge. Sie unterhalten sich kurz und sie stellt sich als Sofia irgendwas vor. Doch kaum kommt etwas Konversation auf, sie hat ihre ausgehungerte Katze dabei, ziehen dunkle Wolken auf. Und das ist wörtlich gemeint. Beide erleben einen Wetterumschwung par excellence. Sofia verschwindet wieder nach innen. Irgend etwas scheint sie aufzuwühlen. Na klasse, dabei wäre das eine schöne kurzweilige Ablenkung gewesen. Als das Wetter immer schimmer wird zieht sich aber nun auch Louis zurück. Gelangweilt sitzt er mit dutzenden von Menschen im Bistro als plötzlich das Licht ausgeht. Kinder fangen verängstigt an zu schreien, Frauen klammern sich an Männer und andersherum. Bevor alles in ein hysterisches Durcheinander ausbricht versucht Louis auf die Leute leise einzureden um sie zu beruhigen. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann mit Sonnenbrille, es brennt außer der Notstrombeleuchtungimmer noch kein Licht, und seinen zwei Groillas im Bistro auf. Großspurig verkündet er, dass die hier Anwesenden seine Geiseln seien. Nun wird es Louis zu viel. Keiner der drei trägts sichtbar eine Waffe bei sich und sie sind mindestens 1:10 in der Minderheit. Er steht auf und teilt dem Sonnebrillenträger mit, dass er mit dem Blödsinn aufhören soll, da die Leute hier schon verängstigt genug sind. Sonst würde er eine Abreibung erhalten. Daraufhin nimmt der Angesprochene seine Brille ab und zeigt seine Augen. Augen die komplett schwarz sind. Alle Besucher und Angestellten des Museums krümmen sich verängstigt zusammen, Louis nicht. Mit einem Lächeln teilt der schwarzäugige Mann mit, dass er überrascht sei, einen wie Louis hier zu sehen. Von den schwarzen Kontaktlinsen, was soll es denn sonst sein, ist Louis nicht beeindruckt. Als sein Gegenüber jedoch blitzschnell vortritt und ihm einen Schlag verpasst, der ihn quer durch den Raum an die Wand schleudert, ändert sich das fix. Doch auch der andere scheint überrascht, denn an der Stelle an der Louis eben noch stand ist noch seine Haut, die einen geisterhaften Umriss von Louis darstellt und anschließend zu Staub zerfällt. Louis selbst scheint nun eine goldene Haut zu haben. Ansonsten ist ihm nichts geschehen, während von ihm, beinahe Cartoon-mäßig, ein Abdruck in der Wand ist. Er rappelt sich auf und nimmt die Beine in die Hand. Und wieder geschieht etwas mit ihm. Er bewegt sich mit noch nie dargewesener Geschwindigkeit. Blitzschnell verschwindet er um die Ecke und hängt seine Angreifer spielerisch ab. Vielleicht folgen sie ihm auch gar nicht, doch das ist ihm in dem Moment herzlich egal. Er flitzt durch die Räume und rennt ihn das nächste unglaubliche Erlebnis. Er sieht zwei aufrechtgehende Wölfe?, zumindest haben sie Fell, mit einem Besucher und der Bekanntschaft von der Terasse kämpfen. Louis zögert nicht lange und schnappt sich eine lange Glasscherbe, mit dem er von hinten ein solches Ungetüm angreift. Der andere Besucher feiert seine Handfeuerwaffe ab, während die Frau mit ihren Fingernägeln ihr Bestes versucht. Doch sie scheinen diesen Kampf zu verlieren. Die Wesen sind einfach zu zäh. Plötzlich reißt eine schwarze Sphinx einem Monster die Kehle auf und macht sich über das andere Wesen her. Der andere Besucher und Louis werden bleich, als sich das Katzenwesen wieder in eine kleine dürre Katze verwandelt und die Frau, die alles scheinbar nicht gesehen hat, jene streichelt um sie zu beruhigen. Die Katze beruhigen? HA! Die junge Frau, Sofia gibt Louis einen Kuss, was ihm gar nicht so unrecht ist, Zeitpunkt und Ort ist zwar seltsam, aber was solls. Es ist kurz dunkel und dann befindet sich Louis woandes. Unterirdisch, das ist ihm klar, aber wo? In der Ferne hört er ein rythmisches Hämmern und einen Feuerschein. Er bewegt sich leise in die Richtung und schaut sich dabei um. Überall stehen fein säuberlich Regale. Was dort drin ist interessiert Louis aber nicht, denn er hat etwas anderes Unglaubliches entdeckt. Hier stehen Panzer an Panzer gereiht. Wie kommt er in so eine Lagerstätte? Und wem gehört diese? Von der sprichwörtlichen Neugier gebissen folgt er den Geräuschen. Der Quell des Schlagens ist ein gebückter Mann, der stoisch schmiedet. Geübt schlägt er das Metall in seine Form. Zwei Schläge und der Helm ist fertig. Methodisch wird er zur Seite gelegt. Dann greift er eine weitere Bronzescheibe, hämmert zwei Mal drauf und legt den fertigen Helm zur Seite. Ungläubig reibt sich Louis die Augen. Es vergeht einige Zeit, dann räuspert sich Louis. Der Mann dreht sich um und fragt barsch, warum er sich hier befindet. Er habe ihn schließlich nicht gerufen. Louis antwortet verdutzt, dass es aufgrund dem Kuss einer Frau passiert sei, doch dann wird er schon unterbrochen. "Ja, immer diese Frauen." Anscheinend hat er kein gutes Bild von dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Der Mann stellt sich als sein Vater Hephaistos vor. Er wollte nicht, das Louis schon erweckt wird, weil er nicht reif dafür sei. Außerdem würde er nur sinnlos im Kreis herumfahren und habe das Motorrad immer noch nicht zusammengebaut. Als Beweis verändert er kurz sein Aussehen. Total verdutzt gibt Louis nach und nach seinen Widerstand auf und glaubt seinem Gegenüber. Dieser schickt ihn zu einem Regal, dort würde etwas für Louis liegen. Er geht dort hin und findet einen verzierten Handhammer und - schwups - ist wieder in der normalen Welt. Sofia schaut ihn erwatungsvoll an. Sie behauptet eine Tochter von Bastet zu sein, und sie soll hier andere Kinder von Göttern finden. Louis sei ein solcher, der andere Besucher, Miguel, spricht auf den Kuss aber nicht an. Da Louis noch Fragen an seinen Vater hat, bittet er Sofia ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Jedoch weigert sie sich, da sie dies für eine Masche hält. Sie durchkämmen zu dritt das leere Museum und treffen den schwarzäugigen Übeltäter wieder. Er reißt den Boden auf um etwas an sich zu nehmen. Es kommt zum Kampf, den keine Seite wirklich für sich entscheiden kann. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass Schwarzauge nicht wirklich am Kampf interessiert ist. Er erbeutet das Objekt seiner Begierde, es scheint einem Dolch zu ähneln, doch es kommt zum Gerangel mit ihm und Sofia. Der Gegenstand zerbricht und er verlässt mit seiner Hälfte das Museum. Die drei bleiben zurück, bis auf die Frau unverletzt. Jene wird auch ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am Tag darauf gewinnt Louis seine ersten X-Games. Freudestrahlend kauft er ein paar Pralinen und Blumen und macht einen Krankenhausbesuch. Während Miguel, Sofia und Louis noch das Erlebte ausdiskutieren öffnet sich die Tür ein eine atemberaubend schön aussehende Frau tritt ein. Sie ist Sofias Mutter Bastet. Neben dem Anstarren bekommen die Anwesenden nur mit, dass die Brücken zwischen den Welten der Göttern und der Menschen zerstört sind. Es liegt nun an ihnen herauszufinden, wieso das der Fall ist. Der Angreifer soll ein Diener der Titanen gewesen sein, die sich seit Ewigkeiten mit den Göttern im Krieg befinden. Angriff der Mechanokäfer - Die Rettung der italienischen Sekretärin. Es ist abends und Louis hat Hunger. Statt in seinem Hotel nach Essen zu suchen, beschließt er spontan bei einem chinesischen Lieferdienst anzurufen. Er wählt die Nummer und ist nicht schlecht überrascht, als sich Miguel am anderen Ende der Leitung befindet. Jener ergreift die Gelegenheit am Schopfe und bitte Louis die Stadt gen Norden zu verlassen, da er dort mit einer Autopanne stehengeblieben ist Da dies alles ein bischen mysteriös klingt macht sich Louis sofort auf den Weg. Er wirft noch fix seinen Werkzeugkasten in seinen Pickup und macht sich auf den Weg. Nach einer halben Stunde kommt er bei Miguel an. Jener rückt damit heraus, dass er die Sekretärin eines Geschäftskollegen sucht, die entführt wurde. Louis bietet seine Mithilfe an, schließlich ist es in seinen Augen als Halbgott seine Pflicht Menschen zu helfen. Sie folgen Miguels Peilsender zu einer freistehenden Lagerhalle. Vorsichtig schleichen beide hinein. Der Südamerikaner hat seine Waffe im Anschlag und späht gekonnt um die Ecken. Es stellt sich heraus, dass keiner der Entführer noch lebt. Sie wurden bestialisch abgeschlachtet. Körperteile abgeschnitten, herausgerissen und so weiter. Ein paar sind allem Anschein nach auch Opfer von Gewehrkugeln geworden. Was kann das nur gewesen sein, und wo ist die entführte Sekretärin? Die Antwort auf die erste Frage finden sie etwas weiter in der Lagerhalle drin. Ein mechanisches Ding, grob in der Form eines Käfers, jedoch mit den Ausmaßen eines Kleinwagens liegt zerstört herum. Nebenan befinden sich zwei zerstörte Kisten mit Metallscherben. Allem Anschein nach, befand sich der Käfer ursprünglich in einer Art Metallei. Bei genauerer Untersuchung stellen Louis und Miguel fest, dass es noch einen zweiter Käfer geben muss. Und viel wichtiger, sie haben die Sekretärin immer noch nicht gefunden. Am Rande der Halle finden sie die nächste seltsame Spur. Es scheint so, als ob der zweite Käfer hier ein Loch durch den Stein gegraben oder gefressen hat. Sie folgen dem merkwürdigen Tunnel und sind alsbald am Rande der Klippen. Unter ihnen befindet sich das rauschende Meer. Louis eilt zu seinem Wagen zurück und kommt mit einem Seil zurück, denn allem Anschein nach gibt es unten in der Wand ein weiterer Höhleneingang. Miguel lässt sich geübt hinab, eine Hand am Seil, die andere an seinem Maschinengewehr. Mit dem wenigen Licht, dass sie mit ich führen leuchten sie den steinernen Gang ab. Sie müssen sich beide bücken. Was hat diesen Gang erschaffen? Im Lichtschein tauchen zwei Augen auf, doch es ist keine Gefahr, die sie getroffen haben. Es ist die italienische Sekretärin, nach der beide suchen: Schmutzig, verängstigt, halbnackt und etwas mitgenommen. Aber sie lebt noch. Noch während sich beide ihr vorsichtig nähern, vernehmen sie das metallische Klacken vieler Glieder auf Stein. Rote Leuchtdioden tauchen in der Dunkelheit auf. Miguel zögert keine Sekunde und eröffnet das Feuer. Kugel auf Kugel trifft den metallischen Käfer, doch prallen die meisten einfach wirkungslos ab. Louis, unsicher was er gegen das Ding ausrichten kann, macht das Nächstbeste. Er greift sich die Sekretärin um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch er kommt nicht weit. Ein Erdbeben durchzieht die Höhle, anscheinend vom Käfer ausgehend. Vor Louis fahren steinerne Pfähle aus dem Boden und versperren dadurch den Weg nach draußen. Louis tritt einmal, zweimal dagegen, dann splittern genug der Gitter, damit er isch durchquetschen kann. Miguel feuert indessen weiter aus seinem Gewehr. Dann bewegt sich das Metallmonster nicht mehr, stattdessen fängt es an zu piepsen. Die Intervalle werden immer kürzer und schriller. In letzter Sekunde springen Miguel und Louis, der die kleine Frau trägt, aus der Höhle als sie explodiert. Miguel greift dabei gekonnt das Seil, während Louis sich dem Meer, und den Felsen unten, nähert. Platsch! Um Haaresbreite verpasst Louis, der sich im Flug noch unter die ehemalige Geisel dreht, die Felsen und taucht ins Meer. Er schwimmt mit ihr ans Ufer und tischt der dort schon wartenden Poilzei eine Lügengeschichte von einem romantischen Mondspaziergang auf. Ein Polizist erkennt ihn als Motocrossfahrer und lässt ihn, nach dem er ihm ein Autogramm geben musste, gehen. Louis und die entführte Sekräterin, deren Namen Maria Moratti lautet, suchen sich noch ein Motel. Beide duschen dort und feiern ihr Überleben, schließlich sind sie beide recht angezogen von ihrem Gegenüber. Am nächsten Morgen wird Louis von einem Paparazzi geweckt, der Bilder von ihm und Maria macht. Ein Anruf beim Motelbesitzer, der daraufhin die Hunde loslässt regelt dies jedoch sofort. Louis geht noch schnell Kleidung für Maria einkaufen und verlässt dann nach einem Frühstück mit ihr das Motel und fährt wieder nach L.A.. Von Miguel erfährt er einige Zeit später, dass er noch den Käfer aus der Lagerhalle mitgenommen hat. Er bietet Louis an, dass er ihn untersuchen darf. Strandparty - Wollen Sie die Terroristen geschüttelt oder gerührt? Partytime in L.A., genau das Richtige für Louis. Aufgrund seines Sieges bei den X-Games vor ein paar Wochen, ist auch er kurzfristig eingeladen worden. Der Ort ist eine kleine Insel eines Pornoproduzenten vor der Küste. Geniales Ambiente um richtig viel Spaß zu haben oder einfach nur zu feiern. Um Sofia zu zeigen, dass man außer langweiliger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit auch etwas sinnvolles tun kann, in diesem Fall feiern, nimmt er sie mit. Sie überrascht ihn mit ihrer Kleidungswahl nicht wenig. Statt mausgrau trägt sie einen weißen Bikini nebst Wickelrock. Sie mitzunehmen war eine gute Wahl, das muss er sich insgeheim eingestehen. Aber wieso nur hat sie ihre mordende Katze dabei? Lieber die Finger von der Frau lassen. Auch Miguel ist dort anzutreffen. Was zur Hölle macht er denn hier? Naja, was solls. Es wird fröhlich gefeiert, Örtlichkeiten gibt es dafür schließlich genug, bis Maschinengewehrschüsse die Feierlaune rapide senkt. Mehrere bewaffnete Männer in schwarz und schweren Waffen sprengen die Party. Schnell werden Männer und Frauen fein säuberlich getrennt. Den Männern werden die Hände mit einer Plastikschlinge hinter dem Rücken verbunden. Was mit den Frauen geschieht, das kann Louis leider nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Aufmerksam beobachtet er die anwesenden Gefangenen. Wer würde bei einem Aufstand wohl helfen. Einen potentiellen Kandidaten hat er sofort entdeckt. Cameron N. Hondo, seines Zeichens Muskelberg und SWATler ist mehr als prädestiniert dafür. Genauso gut kann er sich auf Miguel verlassen. Als sie einen Schuss aus der Richtung der Frauen hören springen alle drei auf, reißen die Fessel auseinander und greifen die Bewacher an. Doch sie sind nicht alleine hierbei. Während sich der Rest ängstlich zusammenkauert, hat der Voodoo-Barkeeper Simon Du Mont von irgendwo ein langes Messer hergezaubert und schneidet einem Terroristen die Kehle durch. Alles ist etwas chaotisch, doch im Endeffekt treffen sich alle, die dazu bereit sind etwas gegen die Terroristen zu tun. Sowohl Cameron als auch Simon scheinen Götterkinder zu sein. Ersterer wohl schon länger, da er behauptet, dass immer irgendetwas passiert, wenn so viele von ihnen auf einem Haufen sind. Er ist außerdem ziemlich angepisst, weil es ausgerechnet seine Begleitung ist, die noch in den Händen der Terroristen ist. Simon folgt mit seinem blutigen Dolch und einem ziemlich merkwürdig aussehenden Buch einem "sogenannten roten Faden", den aber nur er sieht. Und tatsächlich, sein Weg führt zu einem Geheimgang. Alle steigen hinab, sogar der immer noch stark eingeschüchterte Marc. Sofias Mitkämpferin Rhapsody verschwindet irgendwann. Wohin, das ist unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich geht sie auf eigene Faust die Terroristen jagen. Cameron schickt einen Kriegshund (Tyros) seines Vaters Ares auf die Jagd. Auch die schwarze Sphinx Cleo hebt sich in de Lüfte. Es dauert nicht lange, bis man panische Schreie aus Reihen der Terroristen hören kann. Louis geht noch schnell seinen Hammer holen, damit er wenigstens irgendeine Waffe mit sich führt. Der immer noch verängstigte Marc und Miguel begleiten ihn. Dann folgen auch sie dem Gang. Am ersten großen Raum treffen sie aber auf Gegenwehr. Cameron schickt seine Schwertkämpfer, seine Tätowierungen sprangen heraus und wurden zu lebensechten Spartiaten, auf die Gegner und stürmt weiter, da sein Ziel die Rettung seiner Begleitung Catherine Baywater-Kennedy ist. Wer noch alles mit ihm stürmt kann Louis nicht bestimmen, da er erstens etwas später hinzukommt und sich dann sofort zu den Soldaten begibt um ihnen beizustehen. Sie bekämpfen seltsame Blutgolems. Was genau, das versteht er nicht. Nachdem jene besiegt wurden, stürmt auch er den Gang hinterher. Hier kommt es gerade zum großen Showdown. Camerons Begleitung liegt gefesselt auf dem Opferaltar. Wäre es nicht so eine brisante Situation, Louis hätte innehalten können und sie etwas länger gemustert. Eins muss man ihr lassen, sie sieht auch in Ketten recht gut aus. Aber dafür ist keine Zeit. Mit lautem Zischen fliegen Kugeln durch die Luft, blutige Klingen glitzern im Licht und auf der anderen Seite des Opferraums steht Schwarzauge. Ja genau, jener Schwarzauge aus dem Museum. Er wird stark bedrängt. Sein offensichtlicher Plan ist es, die Polizistin zu opfern, oder ähnliches. Jedoch ist die Übermacht dermaßen groß, dass er im Schatten verschwindet. Er ist urplötzlich weg. Komplett weg. Nicht mehr im Raum. Mistrauisch werden alle Schatten betrachtet, während Cameron seine Partybegleitung befreit und dafür ein dementsprechendes Dankeschön bekommt. Als sich die Sieger des Kampfes wieder nach oben begeben hören sie schon die Polizeisirenen. Die überlebenden Terroristen haben sich allesamt ergeben. Dem Gerede von wilden Tieren schenken die Gesetzeshüter keinen Glauben und nehmen sie fest. Aber eins bleibt bis zum Ende unklar. Wieso ist unter einer solchen Villa eine alte Kultstätte? Ein Krieg zieht auf - Viva Las Vegas! Alle Götterkinder erholen sich noch vom letzten Abenteuer. Jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Doch seltsamerweise treffen sich fast alle in Las Vegas wieder. Während Louis mit seinem Pickup plus Motorrädern den wohl langsamsten Weg bewältigt, kommt der Rest mit dem Flugzeug an. Marc hat sogar den Privatjet seines Vaters requiriert. Alles läuft wie geschmiert. Simon Du Mont steht einmal wieder hinter der Bar, Sofia Nerina Hartson wirkt seltsamerweise nicht ganz so fehl am Platz, wie man es bei einer Wissenschaftlerin erwarten würde, Marc Python vergnügt sich blenden und Miguel Velasquez scheint seinen Leibwächter zu mimen. Louis vergnügt sich sehr gut und sieht sogar hier und da eine kleine Berühmtheit. Beinahe übersieht er den aufkommenden Stern am Martial Arts-Himmel Xin Yuang. Jener scheint die Truppe selbst hin und wieder heimlich zu beobachten. Doch auch hier zieht wieder ein Sturm auf. Krieg ist ausgebrochen. Er oder wohl besser seine Diener haben vor Las Vegas zu vernichten, mitsamt Mann und Maus. Schnell wird ein Gegenangriff geplant, wenn Chaos als Plan zählt. Xin Yuang, seines Zeichens Sohn von Monkey, der anscheinend der stärkste Kämpfer der östlichen Götter ist, schnappt sich seinen Umhang und springt von Haus zu Haus. Er lenkt das größte Ungetüm der Angreifer ab. Eine riesige Spinne. Sofia Nerina Hartson verschwindet mit einer blonden Frau, während sich mit Miguel Velasquez und Simon Du Mont sowie mit Marc Python und Louis zwei weitere Teams bilden. Marc und Louis kommen auf eine glorreiche Idee, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach, und schnappen sich Marcs Lamborghini den sie mitten auf eine Straße parken. Etwas abseits wird eine Kamera aufgestellt. Sie soll den geplanten Stunt filmen, damit sie ihn im Internet hochladen können. Louis soll einen Gegner, stählerne humanoid aussehende Konstrukte mit Klingen statt Ärmen, anlocken, über den Lamborghini springen, der mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit in den Verfolger reinrast. Narrensicher, das denken beide. Louis fährt vor und sieht den ersten der Stahlwesen. Leider macht sich jener gerade dran die Lebensspanne einer Frau verkürzen zu wollen. Sie liegt schon auf dem Boden und die Klinge erhebt sich um zum finalen Schlag hinunter zu sausen. Ohne nachzudenken gibt Louis Gas, reißt das Vorderrad hoch und rammt gegen den Angreifer. Jener trokelt leicht zurück, während die Motocross-Maschine Totalschaden erleidet. Wenigstens lebt die Frau noch und die Aufmerksamkeit des Monstrums schwingt zu Louis. Jener gibt Fersengeld und lockt nun zu Fuß das Wesen zu Marc. Außerhalb der Kamerasicht rast der Lamborghini in das Wesen, welches immer noch lebt. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Inzwischen regnet es und halb Las Vegas steht in Flammen. Beide rennen auf den Feuerwehr wagen zu, schnappen sich eine Feueraxt und wollen sich ihrem Gegner entgegenstellen. Doch schon wieder müssen beide improvisieren. Mittels gekapptem Stromkabel schaffen sie es letztendlich das Wesen zu vernichten. Eine Klinge des Wesen wird per Panzertape an ein Straßenschild geklebt. Nun haben sie immerhin ein lanzenartiges Gebilde. Doch im Endkampf sind sie nur noch Randpersonen. Irgendwie schaffen es Simon Du Mont und Sofia Nerina Hartson die Riesenspinne auszuschalten. Aber in Las Vegas will keiner mehr bleiben. Sie schnappen sich ihr Hab und Gut und machen sich zu Marcs Anwesen auf. Nun sind sie der Meinung, dass sie besser zusammenbleiben sollten, um nicht Opfer eines Angriffes zu werden. Denn alleine, dessen sind sie sich nur zu gut bewusst, haben sie keine Chance. Auf den Spuren des Voodoo - Wie verstecke ich einen Dolch, den ein Gott haben möchte? #'Party in L.A.' '- eine wahrhaft göttliche Orgie' Es befindet sich der Großteil in L.A., genauer gesagt bei Marc Python. Louis will eigentlich nur in Ruhe an den komschen Dingen, dem Metallkäfer und der Klinge, arbeiten, doch lässt er sich sehr schnell zu einer Party überreden. Als begleitet er Marc, Miguel und Simon in eine der angesagtesten Discotheken. Dort steppt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Bär. Marc sorgt dafür, dass nur Menschen, die ihm gefallen, zumeist weiblich und sehr schön, rein dürfen. Die Hemmungen fallen sehr schnell und es wird ein bischen herumgeknutscht und gefummelt. Aber plötzlich wird eine wahre Orgie daraus. Auf dem gesamten Areal fallen Männer und Frauen übereinander her. Der Grund dafür ist Simons Vater Kalfu, dem dies sichtlich Spaß macht. Er gibt seinem Sohn den Auftrag den Biss des Falschen Todes zu besorgen und ihm zu überreichen. Er will damit verhindern, dass die Titanen den Kampf in das Totenreich verlagern und so einen Zweifrontenkrieg vermeiden. #'Voodoo in New Orleans - der Rat einer besessenen Kunststudentin' Auf der Suche nach dem Biss des Falschen Todes verschlägt es die vier nach New Orleans. Wo kann man bessere Informationen über Voodookrams erhalten, als in dieser Stadt. Simon Du Mont fühlt sich hier sichtlich wohl. Scheinbar ist er aber der einzige, der zwischen all den Hühnern und komischen Dingern komplett ungerührt bleibt. Er schafft es nebenbei sogar einen halben Straßenzug in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Sehr subtil. Marc Python und Louis vetreiben sich anderweitig die Zeit und lernen zwei junge Damen kennen. Louis macht die Bekanntschaft mit einer jungen Kunststudentin, welche auch nur nach New Orleans gezogen ist. Anne-Sophia Lammet zeigt Louis auch ihre Arbeiten und bittet ihn ihr Modell zu stehen. Sichtlich angetan von ihr, erfüllt Louis ihr den Wunsch und noch mehr. Er bittet sie ihm einen Weg zu zeigen, sehr zum Missfallen aller anderen. Denn sie wollen sich zu einer Voodoohütte begeben, und in diesem Fall keiner Touristenattraktion. Da sich Anne-Sophia Lammet jedoch breitschlagen lässt, und der Rest Louis nicht davon abbringen kann sie mitzunehmen, brechen sie zu fünft in den Sumpf auf. Es ist dunkel und düster, doch bis auf einen kleinen Aligatorzusammenstoß geschieht nichts. Schlussendlich erreichen sie ihr Ziel, die Hütte. Simon Du Mont stellt der Bewohnerin seine Fragen, während sie stattdessen allen Anwesenden Blutsuppe anbietet. Sehr gastfreundschaftlich. Es wird ein Geist gerufen, der genaueres über den Biss des Falschen Todes weiß. Dass er dafür aber in einen Körper muss überrascht zumindest Louis. Und natürlich sucht er sich dafür die arme Anne-Sophia Lammet aus. Er gibt widerspenstig Antworten und ist noch schwerer wieder aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Allem Anschein nach müssen sich die vier nach Chicago begeben. Es wird auch eine Adresse genannt. Der armen Kunststudentin geht es hingegen sehr schlecht. Louis beruhigt sie so gut er es vermag, bringt sie nach Hause und wacht nachts über sie. Am nächsten Tag brechen die vier Götterkinder auf. #'Chaos in Chicago' Mit dem Jet kommen die vier schnell nach Chicago. Stilecht müssen sie sich natürlich, schließlich ist Marc dabei, im besten Hotel niederlassen. Und dort kommt kein anderes Zimmer als die Präsidentensuite in Frage. Was solls, er zahlt es schließlich mit Pappis Geld. Während die vier noch beratschlagen, wie sie am besten vorgehen, Louis besorgt sich ein paar Adressen, an denen er nach einer alten Straße nachhaken kann, zeigen die Fernsehsender Bilder über Unruhen in Chicago. Marc ist sofort Feuer und Flamme und will wissen, was da vor sich geht. Doch das ist einfacher gesagt als getan, denn die Polizei hat das Gebiet großflächig abgesperrt. Über diverse Hinterhöfe und Schleichwege kommen sie schließlich zur großen "Verletztensammelstelle". Simon trägt inzwischen die Kutte eines Priesters und tummelt sich so bei den nichtsahnenden Menschen herum. Marc hingegen mimt den Verletzten, während sich Miguel und Louis weiterhin bedeckt halten. Leider bleibt es nicht bei dem bisschen Herumschnüffeln. Denn plötzlich zuckt eine der verstorbenen Personen und richtet sich auf. Wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm erhebt sich der Untode sehr ungelenk. Doch außer den Götterkindern scheint das niemand wahrzunehmen. Miguel schlägt mit einem Eisenrohr auf dieses Wesen ein, was wiederum die Polizisten zum Anlass nehmen ihn festnehmen zu wollen. Dann geschieht alles rasend schnell. Während Simon die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe nimmt und in die Mall reinspaziert - gefolgt von einer SWAT-Einheit, die den armen Priester vor seinem Unheil bewahren will - attackieren die restlichen Drei die Zombies. Marc wird dabei sehr schwer verletzt und verliert das Bewusstsein. Miguel und Louis schaffen es jedoch die Zombies zu vernichten. Als sie sich dann Marc zuwenden um ihm zu helfen, können sie ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig von dem explodierenden Krankenwagen wegbringen. Doch nun ist die Polizei gar nicht gut auf die Drei zu sprechen. Noch während sie sich fieberhaft Gedanken darüber machen, was sie ihnen wohl weismachen wollen, trudelt ein schwarzer Helikopter ein. Ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug, Krawatte und Aktenkoffer klettert an einer Strickleiter hinunter und reicht den Polizisten seinen Ausweis und jagt sie förmlich davon. Er stellt sich als Agent Blue von der NaPIA vor. Er lässt sie vor folgender Wahl: Entweder kommen sie alle mit und hören ihm zu oder er überlässt sie der Polizei. Sie entscheiden sich für ersteres. Simon selbst weigert sich mitzugehen, da er irgendetwas interessanteres gefunden hat. Mittels Hubschrauber geht es zu einem weiterhin guten Hotel. Es gibt für alle eine heiße Dusche, neue Kleidung und ein opulentes Abendessen. Während sich Louis mit einem Hummer noch zurückhält, greifen Miguel und Marc tief in die Taschen des Steuerzahlers. Sie bestellen sich das außergewöhnlichste und teuerste schlechthin. Marc lässt bei Agent Grey auch gleich seinen typischen "Charme" aufblitzen und macht sich damit definitiv keinen Freund. Beim Gespräch kommt heraus, dass die NaPIA seit langem mit Götterkindern, sogenannten Scions, zusammenarbeitet. Das gleiche bietet sie den vieren, also auch Simon an. Nach einigem Zögern stimmen sie alle zu. Danach werden sie wieder zu ihrem Hotel gebracht. #'Real oder irreal? - Scheiß drauf, das Gemetzel muss verhindert werden! ' Nachdem die Straße endlich ausfindig gemacht werden konnte machen sich die vier vorbereitet auf den Weg. Mit sich führen sie nun auch Waffen. Marc hat einen Kopesh, Louis und Miguel je ein Katana und letzterer zusätzlich noch schwere Artillerie. Simon ist mit seinem Dolch zufrieden und belässt es dabei. Ihr Ziel ist ein altens "Krankenhaus" mit eigenem Friedhof. Zuerst stöbern sie erfolglos in dem Haus herum, bis Simon endlich damit rausrückt, dass der gesuchte Ort wohl hinter der Gartentür ist. Zähneknirschend, ob der verlorenen Zeit, durschreiten sie das Portal. Dahinter erwartet sie... eine beinahe tote Welt. Nirgends sind Autos zu sehen. Alles ist still. Simon schaut sich um und deutet auf ein Haus. Sie betreten es und stellen fest, dass das Wort Haus dem Gebäude nicht genug Zoll gibt. Es ist ein riesiger Komplex mit sieben Stockwerken. Unten sind viele Geschäfte, doch ihr Ziel ist das oberste Stockwerk. Dort anbekommen klingeln sie an einer Tür und ein junges dunkelhäuziges Mädchen öffnet ihnen. Mit den Worten: "Wir haben euch erwartet" lässt sie die vier verdutzten Suchenden ein. In der Küche treffen sie auf die Zwillingsschwester der Kleinen. Louis bleibt nur noch verwirrt stehen und betrachtet alles ruhig. Das ist ihm alles zu viel. Simon lässt auch einiges seiner üblichen Unverschämtheit vermissen, verhält sich brav wie ein Schaf und stellt seine Fragen. Dann werden sie gebeten, die Wohnung zu verlassen, da nun Anhänger der Titanen auftauchen werden. Der letzte Rat, den sie erhalten ist, dass siie nicht den Aufzug nehmen sollen. Und tatsächlich, kaum verlassen sie die Tür, sehen sie den Aufzug nach oben kommen. Schnell schleichen sie die Treppe hinunter. Auf jedem Stockwerk sehen sie eine nicht ganz geschlossene Tür und dahinter die fleischgewordenen sieben Todsünden. Leider wissen sie immer noch nicht, wo sie den Biss des Falschen Todes zu suchen haben. Während sie noch vor dem Gebäude diskuttieren kommen die Titanenanhänger herunter. Sie zeigen weniger Fingerspitzengefühl und fangen an im Diner's Leute zu befragen und zu töten. Louis versucht seine Begleiter dazu zu überreden eizuschreiten, doch diese sind sturr und diskuttieren weiter. Ihm wird es zu viel und er begibt sich zum Eingang. Den Meinungsumschwung seiner Bekannten versteht er zwar nicht, aber er ist froh, als sie beschließen dabei zu sein. Sie mustern ein letztes Mal ihre Widersacher: Ein alter Mann mit gepflegtem Aussehen, der sich auf einen Spazierstock stützt. Ein großer muskelbepackter Mann, der mit einem Maschinengewehr die Menschen niedermäht. Ein kleines blasses Mädchen, das zwei Handäxte schwingt und die an eine größere und weibliche Version von Chucky der Mörderpuppe erinnert. Ein Mann, der im wahrsten Sinne nur aus Knochen besteht. Dann beginnt der Kampf. Mit einem lauten Brüllen stürmt Miguel auf den alten Mann zu. Louis flitzt zu dem Mann mit dem Maschinengewehr und rammt in das Katana in dessen Körper. Kurz darauf landet Marc mit einem weiten Satz neben ihm und hiebt mit dem Kopesh nach ihm. Simon scheint das zu machen, was er am besten kann. Er schaut sich unbeteiligt um. Der Mann mit dem Maschinengewehr schaft es noch eine Salve abzugeben, dann geht er zu Boden. Dafür haben Marc und Louis nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Skelettes auf sich gezogen. Miguel kämpft weiterhin mit dem Anführer, doch seltsamerweise ist der alte Mann sehr agil und erweist sich mehr als ebenbürtig für den Südamerikaner. Simon schnappt sich die heiße Friteuse und stürmt zum Waffenladen. Auf dem Weg bekommt er noch eine Handaxt in den Rücken geworfen, dann bewegt sich das Mädchen zu dem Skelett um ihm beizustehen. Inzwischen sind Marc und Miguel außer Gefecht und auch Louis ist kurz vor Ende seiner Kräfte. Dann gibt es einen lauten Knall. DIe heiße Friteuse hat in dem Waffenladen seine Spuren gelassen. Total verwirrt schaut Louis zu einem zufrieden blickenden Simon. Was dessen krankes Hirn nun schon wieder ausgeheckt hat, das kann er nur vermuten. Jedoch fängt das Gebäude an zu brennen und die Sprinkleranlage geht an. Den Augenblick nehmen die drei überlebenden Titananhänger um den Ort zu verlassen. Allem Anschein ist ihnen der Lohn den Aufwand nicht wert. Schnell werden die beiden bewusstlosen Gefährten rausgeschleppt. Und wieder ist es Simon , der wieder reinstürmt. Kurze Zeit später rennt er voller Panik raus. Das Katana fest umgreifend geht Louis vorsichtig rein. Jeglicher Strom ist aus, Kabel zischen im Wasser, die Notstrombeleutung flackert und dann, dann hört er den laufenden Fernseh im Pfandladen. Total verwirrt hört er noch einmal Simons Worte, dass er den Fernseh haben muss. Kopfschüttelnd spricht er mit dem Ladenbesitzer über den Preis. Jener will ihn aber nicht verkaufen, da er die einzige Hoffnung für die Menschen hier sei. Louis spricht auf ihn ein und weist darauf hin, dass die Angreifer wieder kommen werden und noch mehr Leid über die Menschen hier bringen werden. Louis redet mehrere Minuten mit ihm und verspricht ihm schließlich, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass er in die falschen Hände gelangt. Statt dem Mann stehen nun die Zwillinge vor ihm, die zufrieden nicken und sagen, dass dies verspricht interessant zu werden. Dann verschwinden sie. Louis will den Fernseh aufheben, der zu Boden fällt, zerbricht und dann liegt er da, der Biss des Falschen Todes. Louis hebt ihn auf und geht mit den anderen zurück. #'Nachspiel - Ein Gott fordert!' Simon und Louis tragen die Verletzten zurück durch das Portal. Doch auch hier stimmt etwas nicht. Immer noch sind keine Autos unterwegs. Na gut. Was solls. Dann machen sie sich halt auf den Weg zum Hotel - zu Fuß. An einer Kreuzung bleiben sie stehen. Dort befindet sich Kalfu. Er fordert den Dolch von seinem Sohn, der ihn nur mit einem Kopfnicken zu Louis verweist. Jener stellt sich aber auf sturr und will den Dolch nicht rausgeben. Wenn er genauso handelt wie sein Sohn, dann ist seiner Meinung nach der Dolch in dessen Händen nicht sicher. Es folgt ein längeres Gespäch, in Louis Augen länger als erwartet - er rechnet eigentlich mit einem Angriff, an dessem Ende er schließlich kleinbei gibt. Es passt ihm zwar nicht, aber in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand und am Ende seiner Kräfte sieht er keine Möglichkeit Kalfu noch länger zu widerstehen. Nicht dass er sicher ist, dass er bei vollen Kräften dazu fähig wäre. Kalfu klatscht dann kurz in die Hände und die Welt verschwimmt. Sie alle finden sich am Strand wieder. In der Nähe ist Musik zu hören. Hier ist irgendwo eine Party. Doch wo sind sie? Strandparty, die zweite - Welcome to Australia Simon und Marc zögern nicht lange. Wo Musik ist, ist auch Party. Und damit Alkohol und Frauen. Miguel läuft zielstrebig auf einen Baum zu und schlägt in mit puren Fäusten zu Kleinholz. Louis zieht sich sein Hemd aus - sie tragen seltsamerweise Strandkleidung - und geht erst eine kurze Runde schwimmen. Als er den Lärm hört eilt er zu Miguel um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch zu spät. Mit einem lauten Knacken kippt der Baum. Kopfschüttelnd trottet er zur Musik. Auf der Party angekommen sieht er Simon schon hinter der Bar stehen. Louis bestellt ein Bier und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Er ist nicht schlecht überrascht, als Sofia ihn anspricht. Sie ist als normaler Gast hier auf der Party und stellt ihm ihre Freundin Gloria Connolly vor. Sie hat mit Sofia studiert und die Wege des Journalismus eingeschlagen. Auf die Frage, was Louis hier mache, spricht er nur kurz angebunden davon, dass er schwimmen war. Sie reden ein bischen, bis Marc sich irgendwann meldet. Einer Studentin würde es nicht ganz so gut gehen. Während Sofia nach ihr schaut macht sich Marc zögerlich an Gloria an. Die Katzenforscherin kommt jedoch noch rechtzeitig zurück um weitere Annäherungsversuche zu verhindern. Dort sieht Louis zum ersten Mal Spiegelbilder der Voodoo-Zwillinge. Ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht ist auf der Party anzutreffen. Der Action-Star Xin Yuang nebst seinem Affen. Jedoch dauert es nicht lange, bis sie alle zusammen aufbrechen, da Sofia alle zum Aufbruch nach Australien drängt. Dort würde etwas schlimmes passieren. Auf einmal flieht Cleo. Völlig verdattert schaut sich Sofia um, als schon ein Mann in Panzerweste, Raketenwerfer auf dem Rücken, MPs an der Seite und Katanas in den Händen aus dem Nichts auftaucht und Sofia attackiert. Sie wird schwer verletzt und taumelt zurück. Sofort stürmen Xin Yuang, Miguel und Louis auf ihn zu um ihn abzudrängen. Sofia schreit Gloria an, dass sie wegrennen soll. Da sie darauf nicht reagiert schnappt Marc sich die junge Frau und springt mir ihr mehrere dutzend Schritte weg, setzt sich mit ihr auf eine Bank, schaut sich das an und trinkt genüsslich aus seinem Kelch. Sofia selbst zieht sich jedoch nicht zurück. Während Xin Yuang, Miguel und eine wütende Cleo noch weiterhin mit dem fremden Angreifer kämpfen, beschleunigt Louis, greift sich Sofia, nimmt sie auf seine Arme und rennt wie ein geölter Blitz weg. Simon ist wieder er selbst - er schaut zu. Doch trotz all der Kampfkraft ist der Fremde nicht aufzuhalten. Er greift seinen Raketenwerfer und schießt. Die erste Rakete wir von Xin Yuang noch abgelenkt, die zweite jedoch schlägt knapp hinter Louis und Sofia in die parkenden Autos ein. Da ihr Auto nur noch ein Wrack ist ruft Louis nach einem Taxi und bringt sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Dort angekommen schaut er sich ihre Wunden an. Natürlich ist sie der Meinung, dass dies nicht sein muss, jedoch zeigen die tiefen Schnitte an ihrem Oberkörper ein anderes Bild. Er tut sein bestes und ruft schließlich Agent White an. Er gibt ihm einen kurzen Abriss über den Angriff und erklärt, dass es einen Verletzten gibt. Eine halbe Stunde später kommt ein Bote vorbei, der ein Getränk abgibt. Nachdem Sofia dieses eingenommen hat, schläft sie auch schon ein. Louis wacht die Nacht über Sofia und benimmt sich tadellos. Naja nicht ganz. Aufgrund von Langeweile, sie hat keinen Fernseh und nur trockene Bücher, durchstöbert er ihre Wohnung. Ihre Wunden sehen schon wieder viel besser aus. Louis meckert noch kurz herum, dass sein ganzes Gepäck noch in Chicago ist, als er kurz darauf ein Geräusch im Bad hört. Auf leisen Sohlen nähert er sich dem Bad und sieht nur noch Wasser durch den Abfluss verschwinden. Zurück bleibt sein Gepäck. Ein weiteres Ereignis, das er nicht erklären kann. Da während der Nacht ausgemacht wurde, dass wieder einmal Marcs Jet herhalten muss - nun gut, der seines Vaters - tauchen die beiden dort auf. Gloria hat Bekanntschaft mit einer Botin ihres Vaters gemacht - auch sie ist ein Scion. Langsam werden es viel. Unglücklicherweise hat sie einen Hund, und dass sich Hund und Katze nicht unbedingt verstehen ist leider nicht nur ein Sprichwort. Die wichtigste Ausrüstung wird gepackt, der Jet beladen, mit einem Amboss - Louis will während dem Flug an einem Kopesh basteln - und schon geht es los. Getränke und Snacks werden verteilt und da trifft Louis der nächste Schock. In seinem Mund wird alles Trinken zu fahlem Wasser und alles Essen zu trockenem Brot. Auf der Toilette des Jets sieht er die nächsten Anzeichen der Zwillinge. Gefrustet geht er wortlos zu seinem Amboss und hämmert wie ein wilder. Als er nach ein paar Stunden immer noch hinten ist, schauen nach und nach die anderen bei ihm vorbei. Sie erfahren von seinem Fluch und sind beinahe einheitlich sehr belustigt, was nicht gerade seiner Laune zuträglich ist. In Australien angekommen suchen sie sich ein luxuriöses Hotel und gehen dort speisen. Naja, alle bis auf Louis, der schnurrstracks hochgeht, sich ein Bad nimmt und sich daraufhin schlafen legt. Dass Sofia ihn am gleichen Abend noch aufsuchen will, bekommt er nicht mehr mit. Am nächsten Tag sind sie mit zwei Autos auf der Straße zu dem Ort, an den sich Sofia hingezogen fühlt. Marc nutzt dabei die Gelegenheit um Safari zu spielen. Eines Abends kommen sie an ihrem Zielort an. Bekannte und Freunde Scion Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Spielercharakter Kategorie:Louis Parée